Everytime you Kissed me
by alicebloodstainedblackrabbit.baskerville.vessalius
Summary: After Rein being rejected from Bright, Shade is aware of Rein's condition. Shade is deeply in love with Rein taking risks to make her happy and to take her away from sadness. Fine who likes Shade, is aware that Shade loves Rein. As Fine learns to like Bright, she let her feelings for Shade go away. This is a Shade x Rein story and a little Bright x Fine.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is mainly Rein x Shade and a little Fine x Bright. I do not own the Fushigiboshi no Futagohime, credits to the owner)

Chapter 1:

Rein's P.O.V.

I hate waking up in the morning. I always feel sleepy especially when I am in school. I don't like schooling that much and I admit that I suck in  
Math. Fine and I share the same bedroom as always.

"Rein... I am tired of this." Fine  
"Me too... I want to go outside."  
"Yeah, I miss our friends especially Shade." Fine said

Fine really likes Shade. She often tells me that Shade is her one true love. She even ask my help to gain Shade's attention even though I will move  
away a bit closer to him.

"Fine- sama, Rein- sama!" Camelot said  
"What is it?" we asked  
"Fine- sama, Rein- sama, Prince Bright and Prince Shade is looking for the both of you." Camelot said  
"Looking for us?" Fine asked  
"Yes Fine- sama. In fact, Prince Bright is looking for you. While you Princess Rein is being looked by Prince Shade." Camelot said  
"WHAT!? ME?" I said

We follow Camelot and find Bright and Shade sitting on the sofa. Bright simply smiled to Fine while Shade looks at me. I gave Shade "don't dare to  
look at me perv" look.

"Princess Fine, Princess Rein, good morning." Bright said

Bright is always the same. The gentleman type. I harbour a little crush on him and turns out to love him secretly. But I think this love for him will  
remain as secret for I realize that he loves Fine.

Shade's P.O.V.

I saw Rein walking behind Camelot and she is not like in the mood today. When I look at her, she gave me that "don't you dare to look at me" look.  
I was so infatuated on how Rein looks irritatedly whenever I look at her.

"Princess Fine, Princess Rein,good morning." Bright said

As I look on Rein, I think she already moves after the rejection. She seems to get along well with Bright again but it is clearly seen that there is a big  
gap between them.

"Princess Fine, would you mind if I ask you to go with me to the Jewelry Kingdom?" Bright asked

"No prob. Besides I'm bored staying in our room." Fine said

"Uhmmm... Rein..." I said

"Yes?" Rein said and then she gave me a faint smile

"Would you mind if I ask you to stay in Moon Kingdom for one week?" I asked

It is obvious that Rein was really shocked on what I have ask to her. She then look on Fine, and then looks at me. She can't still reach her decision  
whether she is going or not.

Fine's P.O.V.

I was shocked when Shade asks Rein to stay in Moon Kingdom for one week. I never imagine that he will ask something like that to Rein. I know  
that Shade harbours a crush on Rein since they first met. But that crush seems to turn in to love. Is Shade in love with Rein?

Rein looks at me and then turn again to Shade. I know that I will be selfish if I object but if Rein will go with Shade, they will have enough closure.  
Then deep silence covers the room. Shade is still waiting for Rein's answer.

"Fine..." Rein said

"You should go too Rein." I said

Rein smiled at me. I know that Rein always help me to gain Shade's attention but whenever I have Shade's attention he will not talk that much. But  
when he is with Rein, he clearly shows cheerfulness.

"I'll go Shade." Rein said

I saw that Shade's smiles a little. Smile is the thing that Rein can give to Shade. I think I must surrender on my feelings for Shade. I don't want to  
compete with my sister just to gain Shade's attention because I am sure that Shade will akways be on Rein's side no matter what happens.  
*************************

I'm new in here so please comment and help me to make this story better. :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(A/N: This chapter is lend for Shade x Rein romantic moments and funny moments. I think this part will have 3 parts for Rein will spend a week in Moon Kingdom )

Shade's P.O.V.

After Rein accepts my offer, we immediately leave the Sunny Kingdom. Camelot packs Rein's clothes and we ride on Moon Kingdom's balloon. I still can't believe that I manage to make Rein agree.

While we are inside the balloon, Rein seems to be quiet. 3 months has passed and still she is not back from her original self. I think she finds out that I am looking at her, she just smiled and it seems that she is still sad.

"Hey Rein." I said  
"Yes?"  
"Do you still love him?" I asked  
"Maybe yes, maybe no." she replied  
"What kind of answer is that?" I yelled  
"You know what Shade, I think I'm such a fool for accepting your invitation." she said  
"Is it because of..."  
"Yeah... you know that she really likes you. But instead of helping her to you, I am spending one week with you instead."  
"Do you regret it?" I asked coldly  
"Nope." she then smiled "I think the one week I will spend with you will help me to forget Bright."

Rein is very kind to the point that she minds her sister's feelings for me. I always adore that attitude of hers. I know that it is really hard for Rein to overcome this because she is emotionally unstable now. But I am amused that she can remain herself smiling.

"Shade..." Rein said  
"Yes?"  
"Would you mind if I ask you a question?" Rein asked  
"Sure." I replied  
"Do you have any feelings for Fine? Or do you like Fine?"

I am speechless on Rein's question to me. Why would she ask something like that. I know that if I said no she will be sad for her sister, but if I said yes I am going to lie to myself.

"Honestly, I like Fine as a friend but there is someone whom I really loves." I replied

Rein doesn't answer. I realized that we are now in the Moon Kingdom. I carry Rein's luggage and ask the servant to bring it to the room that she will use. I think that I have hurt Rein's feeling.

"Shade... don't worry I'm fine." she said

I smiled at her and walk to the throne room to meet my mother. My mother was really fond of Rein's presence. She really likes Rein that there is one point that mom asked me if I had the plan to make Rein as my bride. While we are walking to the throne room, Rein tugs the sleeve of my clothes (Shade is wearing his prince clothes).

"What is it Rein?" I asked  
"Let us make this one week a wonderful one Shade."  
*******************************************


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: A week with you (Part 2)

Rein's P.O.V.

After we met Moon Maria, Shade accompany me to my room. As we enter the room, it is blue in color. I really like the room that I am going to stay  
for one week. Blue is my favorite color. Shade put my bag on the side and he is about to leave.

"Hey Shade..." I said  
"Yes?"  
"Would you mind if you stay with me here for an hour." What am I saying? My god, am I crazy?  
"Sure. Then what do you want us to do?"  
What's with that?He is really a certified 100% perv. "Don't give malice idiot."  
"I don't give malice. You're the one giving it, not me."  
"Enough of this. Would you tour me around?" I asked  
"Sure, my beloved." Shade then live my room.

He's getting on my nerve. Her beloved what's with him? I really don't understand that perverted idiot. I really regret telling that making this one  
week stay beautiful. It was a hell staying here. I want to go home TT_TT

Shade's P.O.V.

Why I can't keep on blushing all this time. I am blushing all the way here and still, what's happening?

I think I pissed her off again. I can clearly see that she really is annoyed at me now and that makes her look cute. I headed to the throne room  
because mother wants to speak to me.

"Shade..."  
"Yes mom?" I asked  
"I was going to ask if do you already have the plan to take Rein as your bride. I'm very fond of Rein and I like her attitude, I'm looking forward that  
Rein will be the next queen."  
"I already have the plan about that. And I was only looking for the right chance to manage things. I can't rush things to Rein right now because she  
is still emotionally unstable." I explained  
"I see. But I'm still looking forward for that time."

Mother gave me a smile. As I headed back to my room, I saw Rein and Milky walking around. Does Rein gets that impatient? I must apologize.

"Rein..." I said  
"Oh Shade. Sorry if I go out, Milky ask me to join her playing in the garden. Would you like to join?" She asked  
"I see. Well, I don't mind joining."

We go to the garden while Rein and Milky have that 'girl bonding'. I just happen to watch them while sitting on the ground. I saw Rein is going to  
me and my heart pounds so hard.

"Oy Shade, why aren't you playing with us?" she asked  
"It seems that I don't like playing right now." I wanted to be with you only you.  
Rein pouts and sit beside me, "Then what is the purpose of going with us if you really don't want to play."

I didn't expect that Rein will ask that. I'm cornered, what should I answer?

"It is just that I have the feeling that I need to guard you."  
Rein's face turned to be red, "HAHAHAHAHAHAH! You're kidding right?"  
"Rein, I..."  
"I...? What? Spit it out Shade." Rein said  
"I... I... I feel like watching movies right now."

ARGGHH! Fail. Why I can't tell her that I love her. Shade, why are you so stupid. A simple thing like confessing, do confessing is easy?

[This will be the description and some dialogues. I really suck in making descriptions on what happened on the days they spent time together. Well  
this days are the first 3 days]

First day:

Rein and Shade tours around the castle as promised. Shade introduces Rein to the people oround the castle. They visit the Observatory  
which Rein enjoys the most. After an hour spending inside the Observatory, they go to the garden again and rest.  
"I enjoy the tour around Shade." Rein said  
"Really?" Shade said  
"Yeah, people here are very nice. Uhmm, by the way, why do you suddenly introduce me on the staff?"Rein asked curiously  
Shade blushes really hard. He again never expected her questions.  
"Well, I just think that you are too dumb. I'll do that for the sake of a dumb like you, so that if you get lost around then you can come  
back to..." Shade suddenly pause.  
"Come back to?"  
"Come back to... come back to your room here."

Second day:

Rein and Shade doesn't do that much in the morning. When the afternoon comes, a servant of Shade brought him new CD's to watch,  
particularly romance and horror. Rein likes them that's why he bought it. Shade goes to Rein's room and he also got some popcorn to eat.  
"This is so great!" Rein said happily  
"You think so?" Shade asked  
"Yeah. It is going to be great as I can saw blood spurting out." Rein said with eyes twinkiling  
Shade just sweatdrop (like in the anime). He never think that Rein would be so sadistic. But he manages to smile as he can see Rein smiling.  
(After 3 hours)  
"Hey Shade, why are you so silent?"  
"Don't mind me. Just enjoy." Shade said  
Shade is now on deep thinking if this bonding time with her can really delete the sadness in Rein's heart after that. He is hoping that his efforts will  
go help her.

3rd day:

Shade promises Rein that they will go to the town this afternoon. Rein was really excited about this and she end up dragging Shade  
earlier on the time they've agreed. Shade doesn't utter any word and just ket his self be drag by the girl he'd love. They spent their time together  
buying clothes and some stuffs. Shade bought Rein a 'teddy bear' together with a pair of earrings but he just keep the earrings hidden on his  
pocket.  
"Rein..." Shade can't hide his blushing in front of Rein  
"Eh? What's this?" Rein asked  
"Can't you see, it's a teddy bear idiot."  
"I know that- that thing is a teddy bear. I have eyes Shade, for Heaven's sake. So exactly what exactly are you planning to do with this  
teddy bear?"  
"I'm... I'm... I'm giving it to you." [Can't you really or barely realize my affection]  
"Oh... thank you. You're too kind." Rein said  
Rein kissed Shade's cheeks causing Shade to blush more and more. [Why do I kiss him? -Rein]

Well, that's it for my update. Hope you like it guys:))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A week with you (Part 3)

Inside Shade's room:

She really kissed me on the cheek. She really kissed me on the cheek. She really kissed me on the cheek. I feel my cheeks are burning hot. I can't stop thinking of what Rein did. She really do that.

"Urghhh..."  
"Uhmm Shade?"

Did I just hear Rein's voice? Or I am over thinking her?

"Shade?"

Yeah, that is really her. Why does she outside? What am I going to do, my cheeks are still blushing.

"Shade are you there? Hey Shade?"

What should I do!? I just stand up and cover my face with my pillow. I can't just let Rein see my face. I open the door and face Rein or instead the pillow on my face faces Rein.

"SHADE!?" Rein said in horror  
"Why is something the matter?" I asked  
"Why do you have... that... pillow?" Rein asked  
"Oh this? Don't mind it Rein? By the way why are you here?" I asked  
"Oh... I am here because Moon Maria ask me to sleep here."

O_O Rein will sleep here?! I'm getting nervous. My heart beats faster and faster.

"Why?" I asked  
"Because the room that I currently using is... uhmm... they will change the interior design of the room."  
"..." I'm speechless.  
"Shade? You know if you don't want I can sleep with Milky."

I throw the pillow on my face and drag Rein inside my room. I need to regain my composure. Rein must not see my face burning hot.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor." Rein said while putting a sleeping bag.  
"Rein..." I said  
"Yes?"  
"You can sleep on my bed. I will sleep on the floor." I said  
"Are you sure?" Rein asked  
"Y- yes."

Rein goes to my bed and sleep there. While I am sleeping on the floor. I can't still imagine Rein sleeping on my room with just the two of us.

"Shade..." Rein said  
"Do you need anything?" I asked  
"You can sleep with me here. The bed is big enough for the both of us." Rein said  
"Well, if my princess wants me to do so, then it's an honor." I grin at her  
"H- hey... i- it d- doesn't mean anything." Rein said  
"Then why are you stuttering?" I smirk at her  
"If you don't want to sleep here then don't."

Rein just cover herself with her blanket. I, then lie on her side. Don't think too malicious, there is a boundary between us. But I think this is the very best time I've ever spent with Rein.

On the next day:

4th day:  
Rein and Shade, goes boating. They spent 2 hours in boating. The two enjoys the peaceful atmosphere in the lake. After boating, they go back in the castle and bake cake.  
"I'm bad at this Shade." Rein said  
"Eh? Don't worry I'm going to help you." Shade said  
"Well, trust you at this."  
After an hour at kitchen:  
"Here." Shade said

"You must have the first bite." Shade said  
"Eh? But you...  
Shade suddenly put the spoon on Rein's mouth.  
"Is it delicious?" Shade asked  
"Yah..." Rein said with a smile.

5th day:  
They don't do anything much on this day. They spent the whole day on Shade's room because it is raining. They started a pillow fight with Milky which is fun.  
"You deserve this!" Rein said  
"That hurts." Shade said  
"I don't care. Fight like a man" Rein said  
"Like a man huh?"  
Shade hits Rein on the head causing Rein to run outside. They continue fighting while they are on the hallway.

6th day:  
Rein and Shade goes to the town carnival. They spent the time riding on the rides and arcading. When they are tired, they sit on a bench and Shade bought an ice cream.  
"Shade..." Rein said obviously annoyed  
"What!" Shade said  
"Why do you bought one ice cream. I said two." Rein said  
"Let's just share. This is the last one." Shade smirked  
"Liar."  
"You don't like to share it with me huh Rein?" Shade said  
"DIE! PERVERT!" Rein said and she stick out her tongue  
"Here." Shade handed her another ice cream  
"Thanks." Rein lightened up while eating ice cream

7th day:  
This will be the last day. This afternoon, Rein will go back to the Sunny Kingdom. He must do something to make this last day very special. He doesn't know what to do anymore.  
"Rein..." Shade said  
"Yes?" Rein said  
"Can I ask you... uhmm.. I know that this is harsh for you but... uhhh... would you... would you mind..."  
"Sure." Rein said  
"EH? But you don't even hear what am i going to ask." Shade said  
"Well, my instincts said that you are asking me something too embarrassing for you then I said yes." Rein said  
"But what if I said would you mind if you are going to give me a kiss?"  
"SURE. OVER MY DEAD BODY PERVERT! So what are you going to ask?" Rein said  
"Would you mind if I... if I... court you?" Shade said  
Rein remains silent for about 5 minutes. Shade know that he is 70% sure that he will be rejected by Rein. Shade decided to break the silence between them.  
"It's alri..." Shade cut off because Rein talks  
"Sure." Rein said  
After Rein's approval, they don't do anything at this last day. For Shade this is the best thing the he had. Rein allows him to court her. Time comes and Rein went back to Sunny Kingdom and she bids goodbye to Moon Maria, Milky and Shade.  
***********************


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Fine's P.O.V.

TT_TT Rein is really lucky. She is now with Shade. But don't worry Fine, be happy.

"Princess Fine, we're here now." Bright said  
"Uh yeah..." I said  
"Sorry Princess Fine." Bright said gloomy  
"Eh... Why?" I asked  
"Because you are not with Shade right now." Bright said

I suddenly feel something pierce in my heart. I don't understand why I feel down when Bright told that.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I know that Rein is enjoying so I should enjoy mine too." I said with a fake a laugh

Am I really ok? Am I really ok on this? I mean, I want to spend time with Shade but look where am I, I am in Jewelry Kingdom spending time with Bright. I don't want to hurt Bright's feelings but I don't want to lie on myself. I need to tell this to Bright, whether he will hate me or not I want him to know.

"Bright..." I said  
"Yes Princess Fine?" he asked

What is this feeling? Am I hurt? No, I'm not. I must tell this to him.

"Bright, I want you to know that I don't like you. But I'm giving you a chance." I said

Wait I'm wrong. There's no way I could give a chance to Bright. My heart is only occupied for Shade. Shade is my one and only. Shade is everything to me. Why do I need to tell that part.

"Really!? Thanks Fine!" Bright said and then he hugs me

I suddenly feel that my heart is beating so fast. I think my cheeks are so hot. What is happening to me?  
*******************************************

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! Please review :))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

(One week passed after Rein's stay in Moon Kingdom)  
Rein's P.O.V.

This is not my idea of having a relaxing weekend. This is miserable. Why does Fine is so excited to go out and have some fun with Bright and Shade? BRIGHT AND SHADE!? Well I can't blame Fine for this, I think she and Bright get along well so they plan to go out and they also ask Shade, then I have no choice but to say yes so Fine will not get upset. I didn't even know that they plan something like this

Now, we are walking together with Bright and Shade. Fine seems to be so energetic while I am so sleepy because of that stupid perverted Shade!

*FLASHBACK*

"Reiiiiinnn... the phone is ringing..." Fine said sleepy  
"Answer it Fiiinee... I'm to lazzzzyyy..." I said

I feel that Fine stands up and answer the call. I was too sleepy to listen and guess who is the caller.

"Helllooo..." Fine said  
"Fine, sorry to disturb you but can you gave the phone to Rein."  
"Reiiinnn... a phone call for you." Fine said and she crawls back to bed

I stand up and answer who is the stupid caller who dares to disturb my sleep.

"Helllooo..." I said  
"Rein? This is Shade. Sorry to disturb you I know that you are now imagining that you are strangling me to death." Shade said  
"YOU IDIOT! Do you really know what time is it now huh? It's 12 midnight and you are giving me a call and disturb me!" I said angrily  
"Relax... go outside quick if you want to sleep peacefully." Shade said  
"Why would I do such a thing?" I asked  
"Just go."  
"Fine!"

I go outside of our room. I don't want to disturb Fine in her sleep. I walk to the dark corridorand find where Shade is. That stupid person, he is very idiot, he doesn't even tell me where am I going to meet him in the first place. Then suddenly an someone grabs me and drag me to the garden.

"Shade?" I asked  
"Yep... so how is the sleep of my little princess?" he asked  
"Just tell me what you want. If you are just dragging me for unexplainable reasons may I excuse myself now, I'm going to bed." I said angrily  
"Wait... take this and I'll take my leave." he said

I open the box and found a cute butterfly hairclip. I didn't know that Shade knows my taste in choosing things. Well, I can't deny it is so cute.

"Bye Rein..."

He gave me a kiss on my nose. My eyes grew wider on that scenario. Shade... that pervert... kiss me on my nose?

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Oi Rein, it seems that you don't get enough sleep." Shade said  
"Don't talk to me." I replied  
"I think Rein doesn't sleep well because of the caller last night. I wonder who is that person." Fine said  
"It's me Fine. I call Rein." Shade said proudly  
"Ohhh... so I think you took hours after finishing your conversation." Fine said  
"Yeah... besides Shade is enjoying disturbing Rein." Bright added  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled

I walk away from them and found a very peaceful place where I can sleep. That Shade, how dare he to be so proud of disturbing me on everything that I am doing. He is so unpredictable. Especially last night, why won't I able to guess that action of his. I think that I will not touch my nose for a week until I completely ban that scene in my mind.

"Rein..."

That familiar voice.

"Rein, there you..."  
"Don't come near to me!" I said and push Shade away from me.

After pushing Shade, I suddenly found myself on a stream with Shade on my side.

"Jeez... Rein, you're careless." then he pokes my nose

Eveythin last night is going up to my head again. My body froze and my mind keeps on repeating EVERYTHING.

"Hey Rein..." Shade cut my thoughts off and I cae back to reality  
"Yes?" I asked  
"Don't mind that evening. If that bothers you, just forget it." Shade said  
"No it is... it is not the thing that is bothering me." Great I lie!  
"Really huh?" Shade said

Shade leans on me closer drewing his face closer to mine. I can feel that my cheeks are getting hotter and my heart is pounding faster. Shade is hot... NO, Shade why are you doing this!

"AHAHAHAHA!" Shade started laughing  
"W- Why a- are you laughing?" I asked  
"Y- you... Your face... ahahaha..." Shade is still laughing

I suddenly stand up and walks away from the pervert. This is for safety. That scene is embarrassing! For heaven's sake, kill me now.

"H- hey... why are you walking away from me? For safety measures?"

God.. he's a mind reading pervert!

"Look, sorry. I don't mean to do that." Shade said  
"Don't mean huh? You're playing someone's emotion." I said  
"Playing? Well, playing YOUR emotion is fun. But if you think that I am playing your emotion because you're thinking I'm a playboy or a pervert, you're wrong. I decided to set off my eyes to one person with blue hair and sea- green eyes until my last breath and that is you Rein. You are free to laugh if you think that I am driving crazy in telling all of this things to you but who cares? I'm driving crazy in loving you, what's wrong with that?" Shade said

I don't know what are the proper words to say. I am dumbfounded. I can't even tell to Shade my reaction. He just come over me and pull me into a tight hug.

"Rein, I will be always right here waiting for you." Shade said  
"S- shade..."

And I am speechless, I can only say his name. What's with me? But then again, I realize how much effort Shade is giving to me.  
*****************************************

That's it for today... :))) Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Fine's P.O.V.

Vacation is about to end. We are now going to Royal Academy to continue studying. This time, I will also ask Rein to help me in Shade. I hope that she will help me again.

I saw Rein walking to the kitchen. This is the perfect time to ask Rein

"Rein." I said  
"Oh Fine, what can I do for you?" she asked innocently  
"Uhmm... it is... it is about Shade." I said  
"What about Shade?" She asked  
"Well, Rein, you know that Shade is very close to you. Uhmm, to be direct to the point, please help me again on Shade." I said

Rein looks a little shock. I never expect that Rein will be a little shock but after being shock she smiled to me.

"Sure." she said  
"Thank you Rein. You're the best!" I give her a kiss on her cheek and go back to our room.

I know Rein will definitely help me. I know she will.  
_

On the way to Royal Academy:

We arrive in time. This is consider as a miracle that Rein and I arrive in time. We are always late, you know. I first saw Shade standing beside Bright. I am so excited! Rein and I run to them.

"Hi Shade." I greeted him but he just walk away from me. He is going to Rein.  
"Rein..." Shade greeted Rein.  
"Hi." Rein said and moves to Mirlo and Altezza. But before she turns her back, she winks at me.

Shade's P.O.V.

I saw Rein beside Fine and they running to us. This is a miracle that they are not late. Fine immediately greeted me but I turn my attention back to Rein. When I greeted Rein, she just say 'HI' and turn to Mirlo and Altezza. What's with her? Did I do something wrong?

We ride on the express but Rein is just ignoring me. She sits beside Mirlo and I have no choice but to sit beside Fine. This sucks, I don't like the way Rein ignores me. But thanks, that she is just in front of me.

"Rein!" I said  
"Oh! Shade?" she said  
"Who else?" I said with a smirk  
"Shade look!" Fine said and then cling to me

Can someone tell me what is the real happening here? Did Rein eat the wrong food? Why does she keep ignoring me? When we arrive on the academy, Fine is just clinging on me while Rein is with Mirlo and Altezza again, Bright is with Tio and Lione is with Sophie. This is wrong. Rein must be the one clinging on me. This is hell!

When we are done putting our things in our doom, we decided to go out. I must ask Rein right now. We saw the girls walking and Rein is not with them.

"Where's Rein?" I asked  
"She said she will follow us." Mirlo said  
"I see. I shall wait for her." I said  
"No need to do." Rein said  
"Rein... I want to..."  
"Don't worry Shade, Fine is there." she said

She then join Altezza, Mirlo and Lione. Fine just cling on me and it is irritating. This is not the way I want to be. I am so annoyed. I think I am the only one who is not enjoying this tour. Rein seems to have fun with the girls while I am dying here.

Bright's P.O.V.

It seems that Fine is too clingy on Shade. I feel jealous. I don't want to use Rein against Shade but I don't have any choice. I think that Shade is using Fine against me.

"Princess Rein, can you join me for a walk?" I approach Rein  
"A walk? Sure." she said

I saw Shade's hand form into a fist. Rein and I were about to walk but Shade's suddenly drag Rein.

"Shade?" Rein said  
"Rein, what's with you? You keep on ignoring me." Shade said  
"Am I ignoring you?" Rein asked innocently  
"Don't be like that! What's with you Rein?" Shade said angrily  
"Nothing is wrong with me Shade. I'm still Rein." Rein replied coldly

Shade seems to be so shocked on how Rein acts. Fine comes to his aid but Shade just run away. I saw that Rein have a quick glance on Shade after he runs. I wonder what is happening.


End file.
